twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Puddinginthesky
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Aro/@comment-Puddinginthesky-20100517235005 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TheLunarEclipse (Talk) 00:19, May 18, 2010 ello! i really like your picture! it's very pretty! and i guess you're right, the background charactors are the most exciting! SM should write more about them! ♥Luna♥ oh, and also HAPPY THIRTEENTH EDIT!!! ♥Luna♥ Guys, I am always here for discussion! I'm like a Twilight Saga encyclopedia, really! Hey Hi wanna be friends ? :) Crescent moon 01:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi If you want to read my fanfic about Aro is 40 go to the my blog and find my Volturi watching New Moon don't forget to comment ok:) Oh yeah and one more thing that was my 2nd fanfic if you're looking for my first fanfic go find Twilight characters watching twilight! Crescent moon 08:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDS! Well, of course, dear! One can never have too many friends! (Sorry, took me a while to realize who was who...) Recruiting New Friends! This just in: I HAVE DECIDED I NEED MORE TWILIGHT LOVING FRIENDS! Any takers....I'm nice and I can carry on a loooooooooooooooong conversation! Oh yeah in my fanfic Gianna gets eaten by the Volturi because of her yellow scarf ★Crescent moon★ 00:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) So how are you today? ★Crescent moon★ 01:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm perfectly well! I've had a remarkably good day, all things considered. I drew some vampires, watched a few documentaries.. nice i drew a volturi chibi last night aro looks happy,caius looks angry and marcus looks dead and i imagined a new song for edward cullen the tune is from bring me to life by evanscence! and since you like the Volturi go to my blogs i created something funny for them ★Crescent moon★ 01:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Will do! And are you on DeviantART? no i'm not from DeviantART but i loved Robbuz's artworks ★Crescent moon★ 01:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Another thing to go look at! Eh, I'm on there but I don't really deem much worthy of posting. me too! I don't really deem mucch worthy of posting , but i love drawing! ★Crescent moon★ 01:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) though more often than not, I sure I'm being to hard on myself. I like your chibi people though. I can't draw chibis worth a flip! I have a cartoony style though. I often draw original characters..My friend and I are writing a book on a fictional Roman family. I draw the characters often. well good luck in that fictional Roman Family book! i hope it'll be fantastic! I also drew characters often when i'm bored it's my hobby after all ★Crescent moon★ 01:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ya. I'll have to tell you about the family...they are such interesting characters... Sure Tell me about them :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) see ya i have to go now bye ★Crescent moon★ 02:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear. Just the main Family... *Lucius: the pater familias and father. He often lets his rationality get in the way of his emotions so, for example, when he finds out his daughter is commiting adultery he doesn't stop his son from having her executed. He is in his 40-50 in the book but is still fairly good-looking. He is a senator of the highest rank and a friend of Augustus. *Petronia: wife of Lucius. She's been having an affair with a younger man and Lucius finds out but doesn't have the heart to turn her in. She loves her family but cannot deny temptation. In modern times, you could eventually call her insane. She's very pretty. *Antonius: The eldest son and quite the ladies' man. He is very clever and witty, not to mention handsome. He is often disobedient and refuses to follow in Lucius' footsteps. He has a strong bond with his younger sister Domitia. After his brother disappears, he leaves to go find him. *Vibius: The second eldest and main antagonist, he is responsible for much grief. He does not care about his siblings or parennts but appears as the perfect son. Life goes well for him no matter what...even after he has hus sister executed. *Tertius: 3 eldest and most average, Tertius disappears near the middle of the book..his wife and child do as well. *Antonia: Eldest daughter, Antonia used to believe all women were inferior to men, but her mother changed her mind. She always was a follower and is insightful. *Quintus: Quintus falls in love with a Germanic slave named Sofitia and they escape together. *Cornelia: Cornelia dies at age 18 after the birth of her second child. She had always been fraile and quite. Her dying wish is for her sister Domitia to marry her husband. *Domitia: Domitia has a head strong personality and is the female version of Antonius. She marries Cornelia's husband, only because Cornelia asked her to. She is usually seen acting free and lively. *Octavius: He is an artist, philosopher, and soldier. Usually, he has good advice and a happy demeanor although he dosen't like injustice. *Nonus: The carefree youngest son, Nonus excels in the military and loves to play with his children, nieces and nephews. *Lucia: Lucia is the youngest and falls in love with a Greek slave, although she is married. She is executed and dies at age 18. Her father grieves over her even though he allowed her death to happen. Cool characters if you want mythology that much i suggest you read "the secrets of the immortal nicholas flamel by michael scott" the story is amazing and full of action! ★Crescent moon★ 02:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll have to do that! The sad part is, I've only written two pages. But they are detailed enough..! Great! it's detailed you can make the story longer you know by adding plots :) ★Crescent moon★ 02:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. We have tons of plot twists. One of my favorites is how there is an elaborate plot where a man and his family are believed to be dead..but aren't! And where a son accidentally causes this girl to have a kid then lies his way out of being blamed! WHOA! THAT'S ONE AWESOME PLOT!!! ★Crescent moon★ 02:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aw! Thanks. Then there's a part where the mom tries to get struck by lightening and her husband has to go out and get her and when he almost gets struck she is like, "NO FAIR! That should have been me!" the husbsand envied her wife because the husband wants to suicide himself with lightning ★Crescent moon★ 02:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Eh, actually the wife wants to die and her husband is almost struck instead. And she is one freaky lady. She got mad and seriously started ripping out her hair. oh she's one crazy woman! And if you do the jane with the light saber put my name ok because that line came from me!! ★Crescent moon★ 02:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I always credit people for things like that. Don't worry. It will be awesome. Maybe I can have Darth Vader behind her cowering in fear...! I got an idea! Let darkvader be marcus! because he's similar to anakin reasons 1 he's an emo reason 2 he is creepy reason 3 he looks like the relative of the creepy girl in the grudge ★Crescent moon★ 02:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OOH! Brilliant Idea! I have one! Why don't I give all of the Volturi a role in Star Wars? Like after I finish the one of Jane the Sith Lord? Great idea! ★Crescent moon★ 02:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WEE! This is fun! My, it's getting late...My best ideas come at night. Late in your place huh, well here in my place it's just 10 in the morning! ★Crescent moon★ 02:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Its eleven here! At night! Crazy world. I dressed Jane in Anakin's clothing. Nice ! I can imagine the creepinest of that ★Crescent moon★ 03:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I think I'm gonna draw it exaggerated so she'll have skinny limbs, ankles, wrists, etc. Then it will be more comical. oh she'll be creepy! I really love this conversation with you! :) ★Crescent moon★ 03:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Me too. My friend Allison is who I usually talk about stuff like this with, but we seem to be growing apart lately. Oh well i wish we can come up with more ideas ! ★Crescent moon★ 03:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh...We could put the Twilight characters into lots of other things and styles....! yeah i know . do you know i made Jane look like a lady gaga in my blog of " I want your Jacob Black! "? ★Crescent moon★ 03:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I read that! Well, skimmed. We were leaving so I didn't have much time..Anyways, cool! Lady Gaga... Have you ever heard the Llama song? No i haven't heard of that song yet.★Crescent moon★ 03:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Its something the girls at school teach one another. It has hand movements, but its like" #Happy llama #Sad llama #Totally rad llama #Super llama #Llama drama #Big fat momma llama #Baby llama #Crazy llama #Don't forget Barack Ollama #Fish #Fish #More fish #Turtle #Uh #Unicorn #Peacock! oh I live in the Philippines and i never heard my classmates playing that. ★Crescent moon★ 03:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) That explains the time difference! Eh, must be an American thing. What grade are you in? I'll be 3rd year highschool in June and i'm 15 yrs. old but i'm still childish ★Crescent moon★ 03:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My gosh. I'm such a child compared to you! Eep. I'm glad I still have a couple years till high school. The one I have to go to isn't very nice and the kids are terrible. Well in my school i'm like "out of place" and the girls there love gossiping about crushes and stuff . well i'm not like that and i'm a class clown but i feel that i belong here in this wiki and not in my class ★Crescent moon★ 03:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aw. I suppose it's important to accept that friends come in different places and you'll eventually fit in somewhere. I personally have a good time at school. I'm a straight A student who doesn't intend on being a class clown. I ague a lot with my BFF Alli. I don't know why. We were such good friends last year...Uh, strange. Telling someone on the internet my problem. I get what you mean, fitting in here but not exactly in "real life". Odd. for your information i'm an honor student too . Even if i'm a class clown i don't do funny stuff when the teacher's around. so i don't get in too much trouble . ★Crescent moon★ 03:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) and good bye for now i have to go :) i'm gonna eat lunch now bye:) ★Crescent moon★ 03:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean it that way. Oops. I..never mind. Most of the people in my class goof off even when the teachers are around...Hey! Our language arts teacher said she was gonna put one guy in the trash can. And he saidhe could put himself in. And then they love making fun of the teachers. Especially this one who sneezes weirdly and laughs at really immature stuff. Apology accepted ★Crescent moon★ 04:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad. I was really worrying. and do you know it's already 10:15pm here in my place? i'm stilln doing alec...i'll make Caius look like an OBI WAN! ★Crescent moon★ 14:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) oh and one more thing DO NOT COPY MY VOLTURI IN HOLLOWEEN! ★Crescent moon★ 14:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You did Halloween Volturi? Aw. And I wouldn't.